1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load moving system and, more particularly, to apparatus for sequentially transporting boats to and from individual stalls arranged in a plurality of columns and rows whereby the boats may be manipulated into and out of the stalls safely, conveniently, economically and in a reduced space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small boats are normally stored in dry dock by placing them in stalls constructed of crossed wooden beams or the like. In such storage arrangements, the stalls are located in opposed banks of rows and columns, one bank on each side of a central aisle. The boats are transported into and out of their assigned stalls by means of fork lift trucks or overhead boat moving mechanisms. Note, for example the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,458 to Gresham as well as the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,887 to Brooks and 3,786,942 to Dane. Load moving systems are also utilized in environments other than for boat moving and storing. Note the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,993 to Lemelson, 3,543,952 to Young and 3,559,822 to Lichtenford.
A disadvantage of such prior art boat moving and storing arrangements is that they normally require that the aisle between the two opposed banks of stalls be excessively wide, usually twice the length of the longest boat to be stored plus the width of the storing or loading apparatus, in order to permit manipulation of a boat to effect inserting or withdrawing of the boat with respect to the stall. It is therefore desirable to improve boat moving apparatus to reduce the width of the required aisle resulting in greater compactness of the boat storage facility or to allow boats of an additional length to be stored in the stalls.
Furthermore, the handling of boats by means of fork lift trucks or overhead apparatus is unsatisfactory due to the fact that the operator must be skilled, with particularly good vision, since he does not always have full visibility of the entire length of a boat being handled and the boat is at varying distances from the operator. There is thus an increased possibility that operator error may occur and result in the striking and damaging of either the storage rack or another boat with the boat which is being handled.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents and other disclosures, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to move loads, such as boats, more efficiently. None of these disclosures suggest the present inventive system or combination of elements for moving loads as herein described and claimed. These prior disclosures do not provide for the safe, convenient, economical and compacted movement of loads as occurs with the apparatus of the present invention. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through new, useful and unobvious apparatus which consistently insures efficient load movement through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reduction in cost, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.